Linear bushings are used in textile equipment to guide threads and fibers through the textile equipment. The linear bushings may include straight cylindrical bushings and split bushings, which have a longitudinal split extending along the length thereof. Bushings are typically installed in a housing that is installed within a textile machine to keep the bushings in the appropriate orientation and prevent inadvertent movement.
Current bushing housing assemblies are typically formed as one piece or in two pieces. For current one piece housings, the operator may have to remove or replace the housing when the bushing wears out if the bushing is not removable from the housing. For current two piece housings, the separate portions are typically held together by screws, which require the operator to remove the housing to access the screws or require the screws to be accessed through tight spaces in the machine. This can be very cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, an improved housing and bushing assembly are needed.